poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan's story: A Canterlot Wedding Mayhem
This is how Ryan tells his story in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Scared Shrekless. Ryan F-Freeman: Now then, I got a nice story that is scary. Jessie Primefan: Do I get to tell my story? Ryan F-Freeman: Don't worry, Jess. You will get your chance. Okay. It all started during the events of The Irelanders' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: A Canterlot Wedding. scene change to Canterlot in Equestria and the title "A Canterlot Wedding Hayhem" was shown. Ryan watch Twilight and the Irelanders from a distance with Matau Matau T. Monkey: I hope she is nice. Twilight Sparkle: I'm sorry! eyes flash green before her smile turns into an angry scowl Princess Cadance: You will be. Fake Cadence use her magic to send Twilight and Connor's team to a cave, Ryan and Matau follow them. Ryan and Matau find Twilight, the Irelanders and the Steam Team in some caves as they turn on their lights to see where they are Twilight Sparkle: echoing Hello? Is anyone there? Thomas: Fizzling fireboxes! Where are we? Connor Lacey: I don't know, Thomas. James: Could this day get any worse? bumps into a wall which has her reflection on it. Then Cadance's laugh echoes around the caves frightening the heroes and Twilight Twilight Sparkle': Where are we? reflections appears on the walls Princess Cadance: The caves beneath Canterlot, once home to greedy unicorns who wanted to claim the gems that could be found inside. And now, your prison. Twilight Sparkle: Help! Help! Princess Cadance: laughing It's no use. No one can hear you. And no one will ever think to look for you or your friends, either. Most ponies have forgotten that these caves even exist, which is why they are the ideal place to keep the ones who try to interfere with my plans. laughing Ryan F-Freeman: Plans? What plans are you on about? Princess Cadence: The plans I have for Twilight's brother, of course. Twilight Sparkle: Don't you dare do anything to my brother, you... you monster! Connor Lacey: Yeah! When we get out of here and we will, we'll put an end to your evil scheme! Princess Cadance: Only way to stop me is to catch me! laughing Over here! laughing Nope, over here!laughing blasts the cave walls with magic as Cadance continues to laugh. She blasts a wall, causing it to burst open, revealing another Cadance Princess Cadance: No! Wait! Ugh! lunges at Cadance, pinning her down Princess Cadance: Please! Don't hurt me! open her eyes and look to see Twilight and the Irelanders Twilight, it's me! Please, you have to believe me. I've been imprisoned like you and your friends. The Cadance who brought you all down here was an imposter. Twilight Sparkle: Likely story! Terence: Yes! We're not stupid! Ryan F-Freeman: It's the real Cadence, Twilight. Listen to her. Matau T. Monkey: He's right. at the camera This could take a while. time card is shown Spongebob Narrator: A few moments later. to Twilight and the others Princess Cadence: Twilight, please, listen to me! Ryan and I keep telling you! The Cadence who brought you and your friends here is an imposter! I'm the real Cadence! Twilight Sparkle: And I keep telling you, likely story! Terence: And I keep telling you, we're not stupid! Now, hold still! Connor Lacey: They're right. Prepare to hurt! and Matau cover thier eyes as Twilight and Connor beats Cadence. Some time later, Connor and Twilight smile as they look at Cadence's dead body Twilight Sparkle: Ha! I hope you've learned your lesson. Twilight Sparkle doesn't let anypony mess with her big brother. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh my gosh. They killed Cadence. Matau T. Monkey: You morons. Connor Lacey: Oh my gosh. Ryan F-Freeman: Guess Matau and I will have to find a way out of the caves ourselves. Wanna come? Twilight Sparkle: Sure. Connor and thier Friends set off to get out of the caves. Meanwhile, at the pavilion where the wedding is starting Princess Celestia: Mares and gentlecolts, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and Shining Armor. Applejack: sniffs in the caves. Ryan uses his magic to teleport him and the others out of a cave Ryan F-Freeman: Come on, guys. I hope we are not too late. the wedding Princess Celestia: Princess Cadance and Shining Armor, it is my great pleasure to pronounce you mare and colt. crowd cheers happily as Shining Armor and the fake Cadence are husband and wifeWife. Linda and Hawk Moth chuckles as thier plan for revenge on Connor is almost complete Fake Cadence: mind Hehehehe. Things are going smoothly. More smoothly then I expected. I have expected that Twilight and the Ire-blunderers could show a little more resistance. Oh well. I guess they couldn't find thier way out of the caves after all. burst through the door Ryan F-Freeman: Stop the wedding! Fake Princess Cadence: You're out of the caves already?! Master Xehanort's voice How? Connor Lacey: Ryan uses his magic to get us out. Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan know you can't marry Shining. Cadence is! Fake Cadence: Well, you're too late now, Matau! Twilight's brother and I are married. Ryan F-Freeman: If that's so, I think you are a Changeling! You take the form of someone Connor loves and gives power by feeding off his love for them! fake Cadance bursts into pure anger and flames and her pink wings break off to reveal blue bug wings, the legs revealed holes in them and her horn becomes bendy and longer with a pointy tip. Her disguise peels off to reveal her real self: Queen Chrysalis Queen Chrysalis: laughing Right you are, Prince Ryan Prime. And as queen of the changelings, it is up to me to find food for my subjects. Equestria has more love than any place I've ever encountered. My fellow changelings will be able to devour so much of it that we will gain more power than we have ever dreamed of! Matau T. Monkey: They'll never get the chance! Shining Armor's protection spell will keep them from ever even reaching us! his Wayward Wind Keyblade Queen Chrysalis: chuckling Oh, I doubt that. Isn't that right, dear? Shining Armor: Mm-hmm. Queen Chrysalis: But I didn't do it alone. I had help. Connor Lacey: From who? Linda Ryan/The Shredderette appeared with Hawk Moth Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Like me, of course. Connor Lacey: Linda Ryan! Matau T. Monkey: We know her, Connor. She is defeated by Master Ryan and banished to the Outlands after he saved Sean Ryan and his kids. Linda Ryan/The Shrederette: And I would have murdered them if it weren't for your meddling master! Queen Chrysalis: Ever since I took Cadence's place, I've been feeding off Shining Armor's love for her. Every moment he grows weaker and so does his spell. Even now, my minions are chipping away at it. changelings are hovering above the bubble menacingly while two of them are banging and pounding on it causing it to crack a bit. The pony guests and Ryan and Irelanders look up at them in shock Matau T. Monkey: (shudders) Bug ponies. Changelings: laughing Linda Ryan/The Shrederette: I knew Twilight killed Cadence since she thought she was Chrysalis. Queen Chrysalis: Shining Armor is my husband and he is still under my total control now. Connor Lacey: Oh no! Queen Chrysalis: And I'm sorry to say, unable to perform his duties as captain of the Royal Guard. Ryan F-Freeman: Not my team member! Queen Chrysalis: Soon, my changeling army will break through. First, we take Canterlot. And then, all of Equestria! Linda Ryan/The Shrederette: Also, I will rule Ireland and the 16 realms and everyone will hail me, Linda Ryan! The greatest realm traveler of all time! Connor Lacey: Not if I stop you. Princess Celestia: You may have made it impossible for Shining Armor to perform his spell, but now that you have so foolishly revealed your true self, as well as you and your partner in crime, I can protect my subjects from you! flew up and fired her magic at Chrysalis who fires back at her. At first it seems like Celestia got the upper hoof but then Chrysalis enforces her magic but, Ryan uses his magic to reflect Chrysalis' magic at a wall Ryan/The Shrederette brings out her claws and stabs Connor in the heart Twilight Sparkle: Connor Lacey! Princess Celestia: No! Connor Lacey: weakly Twi...Light... I want you to know... I love you. his last breath and dies Linda Ryan/The Shrederette: How touching. My stepson in love with Twilight. Well, she won't love him now he is dead. madly Princess Celestia: Ryan, the Elements of Harmony. You must get to them and use their power to defeat the queen. Matau T. Monkey: You heard the princess! Let's move, move, move! all nodded and the ponies took off their bridesmaids dresses and run off except Rarity who catches them with her hoof Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy: Rarity! James: Come on! drops the dresses including her own and ran off with the others Queen Chrysalis: laughing You can run, but you can't hide! as they run, the heroes look up to see the changelings still banging against the bubble to get into Canterlot Changelings: laughing with a mighty bang, they shatter the bubble and swoop down into the city. The heroes duck from the changelings hitting the ground one by one. Then the heroes saw the hyenas and blue foxes coming up towards them Twilight Sparkle: Go, go! ran forward to get away from them until they stop upon seeing that the changelings, hyenas and blue foxes from all directions, surrounding them James Jones: We're surrounded! Emily: This is not good! Rainbow Dash: Looks like we're gonna have to do this the hard way. she found herself looking at herself who then smacks her backwards Rainbow Dash: How did you...? the changelings transform into Rainbow Dash and the other ponies, much to their shock and surprise Twilight Sparkle: They're changelings, remember? Changelings [as Twilight Sparkle]: They're changelings, remember? Twilight Sparkle: Don't let them distract you. We have to get to the Elements of Harmony. They're our only hope. Thomas: She's right. Let's try to fight them to get past them. the heroes attack the changelings, hyenas and blue foxes but it's very confusing. Fluttershy find herself faced with three of herself. She tries to do some fighting skills but they thought it looks pathetic and walk past her. Fluttershy then saw four Rainbow Dashes coming towards her, growling Changelings [as Rainbow Dash]: growls as they raise their hoofs to pound Fluttershy, one of them hits the other three and hold a hoof to Fluttershy, revealing herself to be the real Rainbow Dash. Applejack and Twilight walk back into each other. Then a flash of green happens and Applejack look back to see a changeling behind her Applejack: OK, this is just gettin' weird. changelings turn into doppelgangers and leaps at Applejack. Twilight saw them piling on each other and uses her magic to blast them. She holds one in the air, thinking it's a changeling Applejack: Real me! Real me! put Applejack down on the ground. Pinkie watches a changeling turns into Rarity then Rainbow Dash and finally Fluttershy. She seems to like that ability and laughs at that Pinkie Pie: laughing Do me! Do me! changeling rolls it's eyes and turns into her doppelganger. Pinkie is unimpressed by it's imitation of herself Pinkie Pie: Meh, I've seen better. grabs Twilight and use her tail to fire magic blasts at the changelings like a gun to which Thomas saw with astonishment Thomas: Whoa. Martin Kratt: How do you do that? Pinkie Pie: It's something Twilight and I came up with. Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: Got it. Fight now, talk later! all beat them and they all lay around them. Twilight turns back to see more changelings flying towards them. She, her friends and the Irelanders kept running til they reached the tower where the Elements of Harmony are kept but as they open the door, they found that it's swarmed by more changelings who buzz as both front and behind them are blocked by them. They move in to captured the Irelanders, The Steam Team and the Mane 6. Back at the pavilion, Celestia awoke to find herself hanging upside down in a giant green cocoon while Chrysalis is pacing around, waiting for her changelings to return Shi La Won: You won't get away with this! Twilight and her friends will– doors open and they turn to see the changelings, hyenas and blue foxes bringing in the heroes as their prisoners Queen Chrysalis: You were saying? You do realize the reception's been cancelled, don't you? Go! Feed! changelings head out of the door to feed on the ponies' love and shuts it Linda Ryan/The Shrederette: Well, isn't this a delightful turn of events? Zach Varmitech: Yeah. The ponies, Ire-blanders and Wild Rats have failed to get their stupid Elements. Marco Polo: That's Wild Kratts! And we failed because of you! Zach Varmitech: Well I say it's Wild Rats! We're can't let you ruin our plans and you should learn to mind your own business, being seen and not heard like all kids should be. Chrysalis: laughing It's funny, really. Twilight and the Irelanders here was suspicious of my behavior all along. Too bad the rest of you were too caught up in your wedding planning to realize those suspicions were correct! laughing Emily: Stop being so horrid, Chrysalis! Gourmand: She won't stop. Applejack: Sorry, Twi. We should've listened to you. Twilight Sparkle: It's not your fault. She fooled everypony. Queen Chrysalis: Hmm, I did, didn't I? then looks at Hawk Moth Chrysalis: Ready to show Cadance how you akumatize people? Hawk Moth: Indeed. an akuma with dark energy then releases it towards Twilight Fly to that unicorn my akuma and evilize her! akuma flies to Twilight. It touches her cutie mark and a butterfly frame forms around her eyes Thomas: No! Hawk Moth: Nega-Sparkle, I am Hawk Moth. I know you're angry at Ryan, your friends, brother and teacher for not trusting you when you revealed Chrysalis' intentions, so this is your chance to get back at them. But I need you to get me a little wedding ring in return. Can you do that? Twilight Sparkle: I'll get you what you want, Hawk Moth. she lets the akuma consume her and she began to turn into Nega-Sparkle Irelanders, Steam Team, Ash and his friends: (gasp) Iago: Ladies and gentlemen, a warm Equestrian welcome for pony super villain, Nega-Sparkle! appearance is a dark blue helmet with a purple visor, a blue cape and purple jumpsuit with white gloves and boots. Her cutie mark is on the chest with a lightning mark through it Spike: Twilight? Nega-Sparkle: Twilight Sparkle is no more. I am Nega-Sparkle now. And if there is one pony that won't be standing in my way of getting revenge on my brother, teacher and Friends it is you and Ryan! is taken aback Luigi Bellini: This is not good. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: With Twilight Sparkle under our control, we'II be able to conquer Equestria and succeeded our plans once and for all! (cackling maniacally) Ryan F-Freeman: You'll pay for this! Hawk Moth: We'II see walked over to the window and put a hoof on it to watch her changelings' progress of their feeding spree of the ponies' love and themselves as the reprise of This Day Aria starts playing Queen Chrysalis: This day has been just perfect~ A kind of day I have dreamed since I was small~ Everypony I'll soon controll~ Every stallion, mare and foul~ Who said a girl can't really have it all?~ laughs as she watches the progress Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan